Buffy Summers Meets Damon Salvatore
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Buffy and Damon meet while out in the woods. At first Buffy can't stand him and his arrogant ways but soon she begins to fall for him. First Duffy fic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers Meets Damon Salvatore

Summary: Buffy and Damon meet while out in the woods. At first Buffy can t stand him and his arrogant ways but soon she begins to fall for him. First Duffy fic please R&R!

Chapter 1

The wind blew harshly around Buffy, holding her stake tightly in her hands. She was out on another slaying. Apparently there was a mass murder in this area. Bodies drained of blood, throats ripped out. The same old thing that always screamed vampire . Buffy continued deeper into the forest, looking around and listening intently for any signs of vampires nearby.

A crunch of leaves caused Buffy to spin around, her eyes scanning the area. "I know you re here. Show yourself."

A small chuckle from behind startled Buffy as she whipped around, her eyes hard and determined. "Come out now."

She watched as a figure appeared out of the darkness, wearing a black leather jacket and black tight jeans. A smirk curved at his lips as he stared her down, his black hair making him look even more demented. "What s a girl like you doing out here in the middle of the woods"?

Buffy held her stake tightly in her hands, glaring at him. "Who wants to know?"

He smirked, looking down at the stake in her hand. "I m going out on a limb here and guess that you re out looking for vampires."

Buffy nodded. "Apparently there was a vampire here that fed on a bunch of campers." She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He smirked. "And you, little miss vampire slayer?"

"Buffy Summers." she replied back, still staring at his clothes. "You re a vampire, aren t you?"

Damon gave her a mocking shocked look. "Aww, how d you know?"

Buffy let a smirk cross her face. "Slayers tend to sense these kinds of things. So Damon, you wouldn t happen to be the vampire that killed those people would you?"

Damon walked closer to Buffy who held her stake closer to her. "No I didn t. But I think I know who. If you follow me, then I can show you."

"Why should I trust you?" Buffy glared as Damon s hand brushed against her face.

"Because A) you have no one else out here in the woods who even knows what you re talking about. And B) if I turn out to be a deceiving bastard then you can easily stake me right? After all you are the slayer. I shouldn t be a problem."

Buffy sighed, lowering her stake to her side. Her eyes rose up to meet Damon s baby blue ones. They sparkled in the sunlight that cut through the trees, making them even more beautiful. "Alright, show me the vampire that killed these people then." Buffy wasn t about to be fooled by his charm, as hypnotizing it may be.

Damon clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, looking around the woods. "It's not that simple. The vampire isn t here anymore."

Buffy looked at Damon annoyed, ready to just get this over with. "Can't you track them?"

Damon smiled, looking back at the agitated vampire slayer. "We'll find him soon. Just wait until he attacks again."

Buffy sighed, looking at him. "You really don't care, do you?"

"Caring isn't really my style." Damon quipped, earning a steely glare in return. "See you around, Buffy."

Buffy watched as he vamp sped away, slightly confused as to what just happened._ He is the most arrogant, self centered vampire I ve ever met_. Buffy thought angrily to herself as she kicked a rock into a tree trunk.

As she was leaving the woods, two dark blue eyes followed her, watching her every move.

A/N: I hope this turned out good! I plan to write more soon! I wrote this after a conversation I had with my Buffy friend and she mentioned how much she loved Buffy/Damon so I made this for her! I hope you liked it Jay 3


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy Summers Meets Damon Salvatore Chapter 2

Buffy smiled as she spotted her friends sitting at a table, drinking cokes and enjoying a night at the Bronzes. Willow looked up and waved to Buffy as she walked over to them. "Hey guys."

Xander lazily swung his arm over the chair as Buffy sat down. "Hey Buffs. How was your night? Anything interesting happen?"

Buffy looked down at the drink that was infront of her and slowly took a sip. "Well, I tried finding the vampire that killed all those campers but I got…distracted."

"By what?" Willow took a sip of her Coke while she waited for Buffy to spill.

Buffy sighed. "This guy. He came out of nowhere and told me he knew how he could find the vampire. His name is Damon."

Willow nearly spilled her drink as she gaped at Buffy. "Damon? You mean Damon Salvatore? The new guy that's enrolling to school?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Easy Willow. This guy could be a vampire for all we know."

Buffy laughed lightly at the irony. "Turns out, he's also a vampire. Very arrogant, self centered, and his ego is huge."

Willow sighed as she slumped back into her seat. "Why are all the hot guys undead?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

"Are you going to stake him?" Xander asked a little too quickly for Willow's taste.

Buffy shifted her eyes away from him, her cheeks lighting up with the tiniest bit of red. "Of-of course I am. He can't be in school." Mentally Buffy cursed herself. What is wrong with you? Get it together! It's just a super hot looking vampire. The more Buffy tried to convince herself that she could kill him, the more hopeless it seemed.

Willow yawned and leaned her head on Xander's shoulder. "Take me home will you?"

Xander nodded, standing up and pulling Willow to her feet. "I guess we'll get going. You can take care of yourself right?"

Buffy nodded, showing him her stake. "I'll be fine."

Xander nodded, leading Willow outside and to his car. Willow looked up at Xander worryingly. "She'll be fine right?"

"Knowing Buffy, she'll be ok. There hasn't been a vampire she can't or hasn't killed yet. I'm sure this Damon guy won't be a problem. Whoever he is."

After Buffy paid for her drink, she cautiously walked out into the blackened street, keeping her hand near her stake at all times. Most of the time vampires came out at night around this time of hour, so Buffy wasn't surprised to see a dark figure blocking her path. "Go away Damon."

A smirk curved on Damon's face as he stared at Buffy. "Make me."

Buffy sighed in annoyance as she looked at him. "What do you want?"

"To give you this." Buffy jumped back as a body was tossed infront of her. A vampire, lying on the ground with its heart ripped out. Buffy looked back up at Damon flabbergasted. "Why did you do that?"

"To prove to you that I'm one of the good guys." he chuckled, flashing his 250 kilowatt smile.

Buffy blushed furiously under his gaze, her eyes never leaving him. "You're not one of the good guys. I can see it now."

Damon stepped over the body, kicking it behind him and getting within inches of Buffy. His hand softly brushed the side of Buffy's cheek, and for once Buffy was rendered powerless to stop him. Her eyes locked onto his oceanic blue ones. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Buffy sucked in a deep breath of air, breaking away from his gaze and whipping out her stake, wielding it in her hands. "Actually I know exactly who I'm dealing with. A vampire with no human emotions or feelings whatsoever."

Damon eyed the stake, laughing as he grabbed it out of her hands and crushed it without blinking. "You're so pathetic. It's going to take more then a stake to stop me."

Buffy glowered at him, swinging her feet towards him and knocking him backwards. Damon looked at her in surprise as she kept punching and kicking at him. He sighed as he grabbed Buffy's collar and rammed her into the wall, making it impossible to escape. "What now, little girl?" his hot breath fanned Buffy's neck as she tried not to let the fear shine in her eyes.

"Get off of me!" Damon's eyes widened as a stake was plunged into his stomach. He staggered backwards and watched as Buffy took her chance and fled far away from him. He wheezed as he pulled the stake out of him, glaring at Buffy as she faded away into the distance. "I'll have her. Someday I'm going to have her."

A/N: I hoped this was good:) Please review! I love your feedback!


End file.
